Hang in there, Japan!
by Clouds On the Brain
Summary: A mostly serious but also slightly humorous short story about Japan and the disaster that occurred in his house. The other countries try to help 'im out. Kiku needs some help, even if he says not to worry and apoligizes for being "a bother." Thanks, R&R!


**Kuri: Woot! First Hetalia fic!**

**But anyway, I meant for this one to be (somewhat) serious.**

**I'm sure that everyone has heard of the earthquake/tsunami/nuclear reactor problem in Japan. Well, I immediatly thought about Hetalia after hearing about it myself, and I wondered, "How would this affect Kiku?" (Honda Kiku = Japan's 'human' name)**

**Read&Review! And show Japan you care!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at another world meeting.<p>

Russia was calmly torturing the Baltics while he ironically discussed with China how to reduce child abuse occurrences around the world. Greece was snoring quietly in his chair, while America focused on stuffing as many hamburgers into his mouth as he could like he was storing up on food for the winter. England meanwhile had picked another fight with France and they were "settling their differences" outside where they couldn't tear down the meetinghouse. Again.

"Psst, Germany!" whispered Italy. "Germany!"

Germany sighed. "I'm sitting right next to you, Italy. Just speak up." he said.

"Oh, well, okay." Italy replied. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What?"

Italy pointed over to Japan, who was sitting a few seats to the right of them. "Do you think there's something weird going on with Japan today?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Italy frowned. "I don't know. When I asked Japan if I could borrow his pencil when we were taking notes—"

"Whoa, wait," interrupted Germany, "_You_ were taking _notes_?"

Italy shrugged. "No, I just wanted to doodle on my paper, actually. But anyway, when I asked if I could borrow Japan's pencil he didn't answer. He had his head on the table and there was some drool coming from his mouth."

"So?" replied Germany, "Maybe he was sleeping."

Even though he said this, Germany was now a bit worried. Japan never dozed off at a meeting… and when he slept, he didn't drool. Germany knew this because Japan had passed out a few times in one day after that all-tomato-diet they had tried a while ago, and he hadn't drooled at all. Could there really be something wrong with him?

Italy poked Japan in the shoulder. "Hey, Japan, are you awake?"

A burbling groan managed to escape from the older country's throat. He looked up at Italy and squinted, as if having trouble making out what was in front of him.

"W-What is it, Italy?" he asked, sitting up but swaying a bit.

Italy pointed to the pencil in Japan's hand. "Can I borrow that?" he asked.

Japan looked at the pencil for a few seconds, then Italy. He nodded.

"Su…sure…"

"Thanks!"

Shakily, Japan extended his arm out to give the pencil to Italy. But before he could take it, Japan dropped the pencil.

"Ah, I'll get it." Said Italy. He bent down and grabbed the pencil off the floor.

_**Thud!**_

"Japan!"

Italy looked up, and what he saw shocked him. Japan was lying unconscious on the floor, with blood spilling from his mouth and he eyes shut. He looked deathly pale.

"Somebody go and get help-aru!" shouted China. Switzerland ran over to Japan and picked him up.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Canada. (Even if anyone had heard him, no one would have replied for they didn't know the answer anyway)

Hearing the commotion, France and England came back inside and were surprised to see everyone gathered into a group around a passed out and bleeding Japan.

"Did he faint?" asked England.

"I don't know! He just suddenly collapsed!" shouted Finland.

"Let's get him to his house." Said America. "He should be safer there."

Soon, all the countries that had attended the world meeting were marching in a small mob to Japan's house, with Switzerland at the front, carrying Japan on his shoulders.

"Waaah! I knew there was something wrong with him!" whined Italy. Germany did not reply. Why hadn't he noticed this earlier? It should have been obvious there was something wrong with him!

"Guys…" trailed off England, "…look."

Japan's house was in ruins. The term "house" couldn't really be used to correctly name the building anymore. Something more along the lines of, "the remains of what used to be a house" would probably fit it better. The walls were caved in, the roof was missing, and all the furniture that had previously been inside was sprawled out on the front yard. On the coast line, you could see pieces of fencing and Japan's car being washed out to sea. The actual yard was soaked and torn up as if someone had dumped part of the ocean all over it and it was swept away.

"Oh my… oh my God." mumbled Austria. Hungary nodded in agreement, as she could not think of any other words to describe it.

"Help!" shouted a voice from the distance. Everyone turned around to see a little Japanese boy and girl come running up to them.

"What happened here?" asked America.

The girl spoke first. "There— there was a huge earthquake!" she gasped, obviously out of breath. "And then a giant tsunami!"

"And now there's nuclear power plants melting down!" added the boy.

"All that?" asked France in disbelief.

"Mother! Have you seen my mother?" asked the girl.

The boy wiped some dirt that was mixed with a bit of blood from his face. "Her mother and both of my parents are missing! Have you seen them?" They both looked like they were about to burst into tears.

England shook his head. "N-No, we haven't seen anyone around here."

The girl really did start crying when he said that. As tears rolled down her cheeks she noticed Japan lying on the ground at the other countries' feet.

"Mr. Japan?" she asked quietly, walking over to him. The boy followed behind her.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy. He tugged on Japan's sleeve.

Slowly, miraculously, Japan opened his eyes a crack. "I'm… fine…" he rasped.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, it was good that he was at least still breathing, but it was clear to even the children that he was not fine at all.

"Kiku, don't strain yourself-aru…" said China, who suddenly felt very protective over his former little brother.

"…Please… don't worry about… me…" insisted Japan. "I'll probably end here… now… I think I… should be… alone…"

"D-Don't talk like that!" ordered Taiwan.

America and England helped Japan to his feet. Well, sort of. They DID pick him up, but then he fell back down.

"This is really bad, guys." Said America.

"No kidding." Agreed Australia.

Germany clenched his fists. "We have to help him!"

Switzerland climbed up on a small pile of rubble that used to be Japan's mailbox. He spread his arms wide and announced, "If we all pitch in, Japan will get back to being himself in no time. All in favor of helping Japan say aye!"

Every country raised their hands and shouted, "Aye!"

As Japan was carried off to the hospital by Cuba and Canada, some of the other countries stayed behind.

"Do you really think that Mr. Japan will be alright, big brother?" Liechtenstein asked Switzerland.

Switzerland smiled. "Yes, I think so. That guy… he's a lot of things, but if there's anything he isn't, it's weak willed. Japan's stubbornness won't allow for him to give up like this, no matter what you heard him saying earlier."

China nodded in agreement. "Kiku... I raised him myself with Taiwan and Korea and Hong Kong-aru." he sniffled. "Sure, he was a little ungrateful, and yeah, we've had some tension going on between us for a while now, but I guess I can't help but feel responsible for him. I kind of always thought of him as my little brother-aru!"

And so, they all followed the rest of the world back to the hospital, where they hoped Japan would one day leave on his own two feet and be back with everyone, like he used to. His radiation levels were seriously high, and most of his home was practically destroyed. Many of his citizens were missing or had friends and family that were missing instead.

The future doesn't look very bright, but there is surely a light at the end of the tunnel. (Excuse the abuse of phrases)

You can help Japan recover too. Help our favorite bishie get back on his feet! Send in a donation to a charity dedicated to helping Japan, whether it's some money or food or even a little blanket— I'm sure any help would be appreciated.

~Thank-you~


End file.
